


Performance Evaluation

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho hired Jaejoong so he wouldn't have a pretty female secretary to get distracted by. Yunho has been distracted for almost three years now.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 6





	Performance Evaluation

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

"Fuck, Yunnie. I have work to do. I hate it when you do this."

"Really, is that why your cock is so hard and you're moaning?"

Jaejoong's eyes shut as Yunho slid slowly into him, over and over. "J-just ... fuck ... Call me to tell you need me and then I'm naked."

"You're not naked," Yunho said, running his hand up and down the white shirt now sweat-soaked and clinging to Jaejoong's chest. "And this is your yearly performance evaluation."

"Yearly?" Jaejoong said with a smirk. "More like weekly."

"My desk missed you."

Jaejoong whimpered when Yunho pinched his nipple.

"Don't know why you're so worried," Yunho said, breathless. He grabbed Jaejoong's tie and twisted it in his hand. "All the students are in class, we're in my office, and you get a break from paperwork."

Jaejoong moaned again. He wanted to stroke his cock, but Yunho's cock was going to be enough this time. He panted, gasping, as Yunho hooked his leg under his elbow. He thrust harder, and Jaejoong had to grip the desk to keep from sliding off the edge. He bit his lip against a cry of Yunho's name as his cock pumped precome all over his stomach.

Yunho dragged his finger through it and then shoved that finger in Jaejoong's mouth.

The phone rang on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry," Yunho whispered as he pumped his finger in and out of Jaejoong's mouth. "Our Secretary is out for lunch."

Jaejoong moaned deeply. Yunho's fingers tightened in his tie, and then his large hand gripped Jaejoong's cock. He stroked quickly, pulling a startled cry from Jaejoong's mouth. He sped up his thrusts, grunting as he slammed Jaejoong into the desk. Jaejoong squirmed from all the sensations, his hands found an anchor on Yunho's biceps, clenching so hard that fabric ripped. He opened his mouth to scream. His cock pulsed. And then Yunho's hand was gone, covering his mouth. Jaejoong bit down on the fleshy palm as he screamed and his body jerked, and he pumped come all over his shirt and stomach. His body sagged immediately and Yunho grunted again, slamming into him for a few more long seconds before filling Jaejoong with his release.

Jaejoong tried to lower his legs, but he was shaking too much.

The phone rang again. Yunho picked up the receiver and hit a button to take the call. "This is Principal Jung." His voice was firm, in command and Jaejoong shivered. He felt Yunho's cock twitch inside him.

"Sorry about that, Mrs. Lee. Secretary Kim must have left the office momentarily ... Yes, I understand. I'll tell him to look up your son's records and call you back as soon as possible ... It's not a problem, Mrs. Lee. Thank you."

He hung up, and smirked down at Jaejoong. "You need to call Mrs. Lee."

Jaejoong laughed, but before he could push Yunho away, his eyes smoldered, and he rocked in and out of Jaejoong slowly.

"Going somewhere, Secretary Kim? We're still in the middle of your performance evaluation."

Jaejoong smiled and said, "You know I do my best work when you're sitting down, Principal Jung."

Yunho laughed as Jaejoong pushed him away. He sat in his chair, licking his lips as come dripped from Jaejoong's ass. Jaejoong pulled the rest of his clothes off, except for the tie. His cock pulsed precome over his white shirt, and Yunho was so glad they had remembered to put an extra shirt in his desk the week before.


End file.
